Our Beautiful Nights
by nantia12
Summary: Ένα cute, μικρό oneshot για την Κάτνις και τον Πίτα μετά τα παιχνίδια.


Our Beautiful Nights

Σιγανό μουρμουρητό με έβγαλε από τον ύπνο μου. Έναν ωραίο, βαθύ, χωρίς όνειρα ύπνο. Χωρίς παιδιά να ουρλιάζουν και μεταλλαγμένα. Χωρίς αίμα αναμειγμένο με χώμα. Αυτές ήταν οι καλές μου νύχτες. Νύχτες που δεν ξυπνούσα ουρλιάζοντας και λουσμένη στον ιδρώτα. Νύχτες που τα δάκρυα μου δεν έτρεχαν γιατί τα χέρια του Πίτα ήταν εκεί να με τυλίγουν ζεστά και να διώχνουν τους εφιάλτες. Όμως τώρα δεν βρισκόταν δίπλα μου. Σηκώθηκα αλαφιασμένη από το κρεβάτι. Το ένστικτο επιβίωσης και η ανησυχία μου ήταν στο κόκκινο. Που ήταν ο Πίτα? Καθαρός φόβος κυλούσε τώρα στις φλέβες μου. Πλησίασα αργά προς την πόρτα. Δεν άκουγα τίποτα τώρα. Εικόνες από την Κάπιτολ πέρασαν απ' τα μάτια μου. Τα προπαγανδιστικά μας σποτ. Η απάντηση της Κάπιτολ. Τα σημάδια στο σώμα του Πίτα. Τις εικόνες που η φαντασία μου είχε δημιουργήσει για το πώς βασανίστηκε βάναυσα. Το βέλος μου που καρφώθηκε στην Κόιν. Το τελευταίο χαμόγελο του Σνόου… Ο πόλεμος είχε τελειώσει. Ή όχι_. Το όνομα μου είναι Κάτνις Έβερντιν. Υπήρξα η Κοτσυφόκισσα. Κατέστρεψα την Κάπιτολ. Ζω στην Περιοχή 12. Ο Πίτα ζει. Μαζί μου. Η Πριμ δεν ζει. Ο Γκέιλ ίσως είχε σχέση μ' αυτό…_ Το "ποίημα" μου από την εποχή που το βραχιόλι στο χέρι μου έγραφε ΝΟΗΤΙΚΑ ΑΠΟΠΡΟΣΑΝΑΤΟΛΙΣΜΕΝΗ είχα χρόνια να το χρησιμοποιήσω. Όμως τώρα φαινόταν πως έκανε δουλειά καθώς με βοήθησε να βγω από την στιγμιαία σύγχυση. Άνοιξα την πόρτα της κρεβατοκάμαρας αργά και αθόρυβα. Ένα απαλό φως έλουζε τον διάδρομο. Κανένα σημάδι κινδύνου. Ακόμα. Το μουρμουρητό ακούστηκε ξανά. Μόνο που τώρα ήταν πιο καθαρό στα αυτιά μου. Δεν ήταν μουρμουρητό. Ήταν νανούρισμα. Προχωρώντας στην ανοιχτή πόρτα στα δεξιά μου, η καρδιά μου βούλιαξε. Και δεν ήταν από φόβο. Ο Πίτα καθόταν στην λευκή πολυθρόνα στην μέση του δωματίου και τραγουδούσε με την μελωδική φωνή του στο μωρό που κρατούσε αγκαλιά. Την ολίγων μηνών κόρη μας. Ένας αναστεναγμός ανακούφισης ξέφυγε από τα χείλη μου. Κανένας από τους δυο όμως δεν το πρόσεξε. Είχαν περάσει πολλά χρόνια, δεκαπέντε κοντά που αρνιόμουν να δημιουργήσω οικογένεια με τον Πίτα. Απόφαση που μετανιώνω βλέποντας τον έτσι. Ο Πίτα είχε καταφέρει να με πείσει παρά τις ανησυχίες μου και τις αντιρρήσεις μου. Είχε πολύ υπομονή και τελικά είχα συμφωνήσει. Όταν την είχα νιώσει να κινείται για πρώτη φορά μέσα μου ο φόβος που ένιωσα δεν μπορούσε να συγκριθεί με τίποτα όμοιο. Ήμουν υπεύθυνη για έναν ακόμα άνθρωπο τώρα, δεν ήταν αυτό που με τρόμαζε τόσο όμως. Αυτό που έτρεμα ήταν πως θα την μεγάλωνα. Πως θα μεγάλωνε με μια μάνα σαν και εμένα? Ήμουν κατεστραμμένη. Ο Πίτα όμως δεν το πίστευε αυτό. Εύκολο να το λέει, ήταν γεννημένος για να κάνει οικογένεια. Ίσως όμως είχε διαλέξει την λάθος μητέρα για τα παιδιά του. Του το είχα εκμυστηρευτεί ένα βράδυ που οι ορμόνες της εγκυμοσύνης με είχαν ρίξει στα πατώματα. Δεν πίστευα ότι θα αντέξω άλλο. "Θα είναι τυχερό που θα έχει εσένα για μητέρα του. Θα το αγαπήσεις θα δεις. Αυτή η ζωή που θα γεννηθεί, θα μας κάνει καλύτερους." Αυτό ήταν το πρώτο πράγμα που είχα σκεφτεί όταν την είχα κρατήσει για πρώτη φορά στα χέρια μου. Στο πρόσωπό της μπορούσα να δω την αναγέννηση. Την υπόσχεση ότι η ζωή μπορεί να συνεχιστεί. Ο ερχομός της έφερε όλα όσα ελπίζαμε και περισσότερα. Μας είχε φέρει πιο κοντά με τον Πίτα. Είχε γίνει εδώ και πολλά χρόνια πιο απαραίτητος από τον ίδιο τον αέρα. Όμως βλέποντας τον έτσι με την κόρη μας, να με βοηθάει να την μάθω όπως έμφυτα εκείνος γνώριζε… Τον είχα αγαπήσει από την αρχή. Δεν φανταζόμουν πλέον την ζωή μου δίχως κανέναν από τους δύο. Σήκωσε το κεφάλι του αργά και μου χαμογέλασε. Ένα χαμόγελο βγαλμένο από τον Πίτα του παρελθόντος. Δεν είχε κρίσεις πια. Μόνο κάποιες φορές τα μάτια του σκοτείνιαζαν από αναμνήσεις που πάλευαν να επιστρέψουν και να τον πνίξουν αλλά όταν πλησίαζα και έπαιρνα το χέρι του στα δικά μου ήταν πάλι πίσω. Σηκώθηκε αργά, κρατώντας το παιδί μας στοργικά φωλιασμένο στην αγκαλιά του και την άφησε απρόθυμα στην κούνια της. Ύστερα στράφηκε προς την πόρτα, στο μέρος που στεκόμουν εγώ και τον χάζευα. Σταμάτησε απέναντι μου και με φίλησε. Ένα απαλό άγγιγμα των χειλιών του στα δικά μου που έτρεφε την πείνα μου για εκείνον, κάνοντας με να θέλω περισσότερα. «Ευχαριστώ…» μου ψιθύρισε. Χαμογέλασα. «Εγώ ευχαριστώ. Για όλα.» Δεν χρειάζονταν άλλες λέξεις. Καταλαβαίνουμε και οι δύο. Μετά από τόσο καιρό μαζί με κάποιον αποκτάς αυτήν την ικανότητα. Δεν χρειαζόταν να μιλήσουμε για να καταλάβουμε ο ένας τον άλλον. Με ευχαριστούσε για εκείνη. Τον ευχαριστούσα που υπήρχε στην ζωή μου. Που δεν με εγκατέλειψε. Που, ακόμα και μέσα απ' την ομίχλη του μυαλού του, έμεινε. Που με αγαπούσε πριν ακόμα μάθω την έννοια της λέξης. Που δεν το έβαλε κάτω. Που με έμαθε να ζω απ' την αρχή. Έπιασα το χέρι του και το έσφιξα με το δικό μου. Προχωρήσαμε πιασμένοι χέρι-χέρι με εμένα να οδηγώ μέχρι την κρεβατοκάμαρα μας. Τον έσπρωξα μέσα και έπεσε παραπατώντας στο κρεβάτι. Έκλεισα την πόρτα πίσω μου και γύρισα να τον κοιτάξω. Το φως του φεγγαριού έκανε τα τις χρυσαφί του μπούκλες να λάμπουν και τα γαλανά του μάτια να γυαλίζουν στο σκοτάδι. Χαμογέλασα παιχνιδιάρικα, φέρνοντας τον δείκτη στα χείλη μου, κάνοντας του νόημα να σωπάσει. Μου χαμογέλασε πίσω και τον πλησίασα αργά. Απόψε θα του έδειχνα ξανά πόσο τον ευχαριστούσα για όλα…


End file.
